Welcome To The Fandom
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: What if the four main characters of SnK were transported from their world to ours and find that their story is a piece of popular fiction? How would they cope with one of the largest, craziest fandoms on the planet chasing after them? This is how I think it would happen. Rated T for one use of strong language.


Welcome to the fandom

A/N; Yet another Attack on Titan fanfic, based on something I've never seen before: what if the main characters of SnK were transported into modern day and had to cope with this strange new world as one of the internet's most dedicated fandoms chases after them?

Chapter One: Battle:

Eren rocketed round the corner of the building where a titan was regaining it's balance from his last attack. Eren raised both blades and swung them across, slicing the thick flesh of the monster's neck. blood sprayed as it fell, but the young warrior shot clear in time to avoid being splashed.

"Jaeger! get that cannon working now! we've got one big clusterfuck of titans over hear!" Levi roared across the battlefield from his position on one of Shiganshina's rooftops, where a large swarm of titans writhed just beneath him. Armin landed by his side, followed by Jean and Erwin. The four unsheathed their blades as one of the monsters reached up at them.

Eren skidded to a halt not far from the inner gate of wall Maria, which stood in pieces shattered around where the Armored titan burst through six years ago. He grabbed the rear of the cannon and spun it on the two wheels which manuevered it. Eren aimed it at the building which was surrounded by titans. just before he could fire, a massive hand slashed at him, almost snatching him up to the titan's maw. The world seemed to slow down as a humanoid flash rushed past Eren, the titan's fingers instantly fell away from it's hand as the other person leapt up into the air and drove their blades into the beasts' neck.

"Eren! are you alright?" the person called out in a all-too-familiar voice. Mikasa landed next to him as she sheathed both of the swords. "yeah, we gotta get this cannon working." The two prepped the gun and aimed it at the house. "GUYS, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Eren yelled and the others fled the building. Before the titans had a chance to follow suit, Eren lit the cannon's fuse and the weapon bucked back, sending a cannon ball at it's target.

The house exploded outward, shredding and burning every titan in the area, Eren whooped as the remnants of the building collapsed, burying everything. The group met up again and cheered a the destruction.

"This is it everyone, what is behind this door is the answer to everything. we've been waiting for this, we've give so much ground." Eren faced the team. "this is for everyone we've lost." he turned and slid the key into the lock of the basement door. He opened it.

A bright flash shot out knocking Eren off his feet as he slammed into the floor and fell unconscious.

Chapter two: New World:

Eren sat up and looked round, and to his confusion, the world was different. He stood and saw Mikasa, Levi and Armin coming around. Everyone else was gone. were they dead?

Before they could react, someone entered. The man stood at 5'8, black hair, some kind of green knight armor with scriblings on it. The man looked at the four in utter confusion before nodding and saying to Eren "Ah, I get it, SnK cosplayers." he then entered a small room which had a toilet inside and did his business after shutting the door.

Levi got up and walked over to where the man first entered, a small corridor which led out of this toilet block. The other three quickly followed. They came to a massive hall full of people in weird clothes, all rambling round in organised chaos.

Eren accidently bumped into some kind of big lizard. the thing pulled off it's head to reveal a man inside, like a costume. "oh sorry, didn't see you there. I need to get this thing fixed" he said. Levi strode over and looked up at him with his expressionless face, "excuse me sir, do you know the whereabouts of any survey corps troops?"

The man in the lizard suit looked at him confused for a second " oh, attack on Titan folk? just down the corridor and to the left, there's a bunch of you lot there." Levi thanked the man before venturing down the corridor.

Armin was confused out of his wits, anxiously looking round at odd people in frightening costumes. he looked at a sign on the wall; "ComicCon 2014" This strange new environment really worried Armin now, "where are we? in the basement...or somewhere else..."

At last, they reached a Group of Military Officers, some of them even wearing their 3d manuever gear. Levi studied them and realised he recognised every single one of them. His eyes widened a little more than normal when he noticed some of them looked exactly like him.

Now even Levi was concerned on their current situation.


End file.
